


Beneath and Beyond the Blood Red Moon

by Em and Sissytobitch10seconds (Sissytobitch10seconds)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Artificial Intelligence, Blogs, Bombing, Brainwashed, Breeding, Computer Malfunctions, Crying, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Topics, Gen, Glasses, God - Freeform, Government Conspiracy, Greif/Mourning, Hate, Illness, Lesbians, Mental Illness, Moons, Neglect, Outlawed Sexuality, Parricide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebellion, Referenced to Depression, Repression, Running Away, Sad, Sisters, Talking, Treatments, War, blind, diaries, fake gods, fathers, gliches, guest writer, hideout, lying, mothers, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Em%20and%20Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A false god can change the minds of millions while something screams in their face for them to realize what the truth is.





	1. Prologue

_ Greetings, and welcome to a collection of files by two of the bravest girls in history. Everything in this report dates from pre-revolution, and so there is still major government control over America. Religious scuffles are still happening here.  _

_ Some of the data in these files was warped when our tech team managed to hack the personal diaries and blogs of Starla and Merion Hunter.  _

_ This is  **only** for the eyes of Priss Co. If you are not from PC, you will be hunted. You will be killed. _

_ I hope you find what you are looking for. _

_ Best regards, President of the CIA, _

_ Ashley Melborne _


	2. Page One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in such a way that it needs to have every single page a single chapter, to please bare with me. Thanks for reading.   
> -Sissytobitch10seconds

**S:**

**Once upon a time…**

**Ugh, no.**

**That’s too cliche.**

**Here, how about I start off this tale normally.**

**On a dark and stor-**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.**

**Okay.**

 

M: 

May I try?

 

**S:**

**Why not, Merion. Go ahead, start it better than I can.**

 

M: 

You have your own creative streak darling. Thank you.

 

**S:**

**:P**

 

M: 

Worlds and Hearts intertwined as the days grew cold and passed through the night. No one was sure that the twins would make it, but they did. A peculiar thing had happened in the mating season beforehand. Strangely, pups had only come in pairs . But only for a year. After that, they came alone, much to the satisfaction of the ailing mothers. Starla, would you care to continue?


	3. Page Two

**S:**

**Hmph. I won’t be as good as miss fancypants here, but I’ll try.**

**So, basically, at** **_Shining Hearts Happy Smiles_ ** **breeding Co., in 2035, puppies started to come only in pairs, then in 2036, they came in singular. The mothers of the puppies were happier.**

**Then came the bombing.**

**Merion and I were just beginning our jobs there.**

**Both she and I had fallen in love with an adorable pair of twin golden retrievers, named Mare and Ash. They were playful and curious. So, like every puppy ever.**

**In February of 2036, they still hadn’t sold. But that didn’t much matter, as… as…**

**Merion, why dont you… take opver… I stil cant think about it.**

 

M:

Soon, the shattering screams of the bombs rained down on the home of several mothers and pups. Litters were separated and thousands of dollars worth of “merchandise”, though it pains me to refer to our close friends as if they were nothing more than something to be sold, were killed. Although I knew that they would be happier in the afterlife than they would ever be in the concentration camp that I was being forced to work at, but I still missed them. That night, not only did I have to leave some of my closest relatives and even my counterpart, or soulmate if you will, but also all of the friends that I had made at my place of work. 

Except for one. 

Are you able to guess who that was? 

Starla?


	4. Page Three

**S:**

**Hm?**

**Oh, yeah.**

**She still had me.**

**Ungrateful little sister.**

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Merion’s two years younger than me.**

**Haha.**

**Suck on DAT, Mer.**

**Anyways…**

 

M: 

Grammar, dear sister.

 

**S:**

**Whatever. Not like it matters. Nobody’s going to read this. And if they do, we’re going to get arrested for treason against the government for even MENTIONING the war and how they caused it. So, whatever.**

**I mean, how’re a girl with anxiety and depression mixed with a girl with an outlawed sexuality going to make a difference…**

**But in case anybody does read this, well, welcome to… whatever the hell this is.**

***sigh***

**So, like i said, whatever. But anyways.**

**So, like she said, the screams of bombs were in the air, and the screams of dogs and humans alike mixed with the sirens.**

**I was paralyzed before Mer grabbed my arm and shouted at me to run. I didn’t.**

**Yet.**


	5. Page Four

M: 

Yet? You didn’t move. 

I had to physically take hold of you and remove you from the premises. 

Don’t act like you were the hero in this scene sister, as you clearly were not. Just because I am an entire two years younger than you does not mean that you can brush me off like I am some sort of-

 

**S:**

**Haven’t you noticed already? There are no heroes in this story.**

**This is just a documentation of the truth. What happened under the blood red moon.**

**All hail the Red Moon.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


M:

Every time you tell this tale is gets longer and longer. You’re knitting yourself into a web of lies that not even I will be able to spin you out of. Don’t try to make me feel bad for you either. I love you still. Even after all you’ve done. I will always love you, big sister.


	6. Page Five

Regardless of the petty quarrels that my sister and I always seem to get into, regardless of time or place, the night was frigid and I began to worry more about the leering hypothermia that hovered over us than the lives of those lost. I had lost my soulmate. The only woman other than my sister and my mother that I had ever felt any emotion towards. Other than the petty feeling of hate, though I am ashamed to admit how many times I had felt that emotion. As my sister mentioned before, the type of relationship that I craved had been banned by a government drunk on its own power and ashamed of its own wrong doings. I have talked for much too long, sister please continue.

 

**S:**

**Ugh. Accurate description of the Government.**

**(sidenote- We will just refer to it as the Government because we don’t want them to find us.)**

**Also, I feel like the readers of this document should know who’s speaking. I, Starla, am a short stocky brunette, whois often treated like a little sister by her younger, willowy, blonde sister. I feel like this fact is unfair. Ugh.**

**Anyways. So, uh. Yeah. Merion was chattering her head off, as she tends to talk when she gets nervous. She was worried about our parents, her friends, the puppies, her girlfriend, and pretty much everything else wrong with the world.**

 

M: 

She wasn’t my girlfriend anymore, if you remember, she had proposed a week before. Thank the Red Moon!


	7. Page Six

**S:**

**My apologies.** **_Fiance_ ** **, sorry.**

 

M:

Apology accepted. And the reason that I treat you like a younger sister is because you act more like a younger sister would than an older sister. If you want me to call you ‘Big Sister,’ like I used to when we were young children, then I suggest you reform yourself and act up to the title.

 

**S:**

**And that’s not just you trying to improve what our readers think of you? I snapped you out of it when we were outside of our house that wasn’t really a house anymore, IF you remember.**

 

M: 

The one woman that I trusted with my heart was dead! How could you have expected me to simply snap out of any mourning state that I had accidentally thrown myself into? How would you have felt when Father died? After all, I was too young to remember who he even was. 

But that is beside the point. Isn’t it dear reader? We are not hear to tell you about our family woes even though it may interject itself into the horrid descriptions of our journey.

 

**S:**

**I quite agree, sister.**

**But the fact is, you weren’t in mourning yet, you were still in shock. I’ve always been good under pressure,** (Like back in the building?) **and so I lifted aside a few**


	8. Page Seven

**boards and opened the latch to the panic room so that we could think of what to do next.**

**You were still shellshocked, so I carried you down, (I’m stronger than I look), and closed the hatch behind us.**

 

M: 

Sister, stop typing. 

They’re watching. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


COMPUTING ERROR: THE NEXT THREE PAGES OF TEXT COULD NOT BE RECOVERED DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. TO ENSURE THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN, MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO NOT BRING UP ANY OF THE ITEMS LISTED IN Y ****OUR


	9. Page Eight

GOVERNMENT ISSUED HANDBOOKS. SYSTEM REBOOTING IN

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

010100110101100101010011010101000100010101001101 010100100100010101000010010011110100111101010100010010010100111001000111 0101001101001111010011110100111000101110 010100000100110001000101010000010101001101000101 0101001101010100010000010100111001000100 0100001001011001

0101011101001000010010010100110001000101 010011110101010101010010 010001010100111001000111010010010100111001000101010001010101001001010011 010001100100100101011000 01010100010010000100100101010011 0101000001010010010011110100001001001100010001010100110100101110

001010000101011101101000011001010111001001100101 0110000101101101 0100100100101001


	10. Page Nine

00101000010101110100100001101111 0110000101101101 0100100100101001

0010100001010111011010000110000101110100 011010000110000101110000011100000110010101101110011001010110010000101001

0101110001101000011001010110110001110000 0110110101100101010100110101100101010011010101000100010101001101 010100100100010101000010010011110100111101010100010010010100111001000111 0101001101001111010011110100111000101110 010100000100110001000101010000010101001101000101 0101001101010100010000010100111001000100 0100001001011001

0101011101001000010010010100110001000101 010011110101010101010010 010001010100111001000111010010010100111001000101010001010101001001010011 010001100100100101011000 01010100010010000100100101010011 0101000001010010010011110100001001001100010001010100110100101110

001010000101011101101000011001010111001001100101 0110000101101101 0100100100101001

00101000010101110100100001101111 0110000101101101 0100100100101001


	11. Page Ten

0010100001010111011010000110000101110100 011010000110000101110000011100000110010101101110011001010110010000101001

0101110001101000011001010110110001110000 0110110101100101010100110101100101010011010101000100010101001101 010100100100010101000010010011110100111101010100010010010100111001000111 0101001101001111010011110100111000101110 010100000100110001000101010000010101001101000101 0101001101010100010000010100111001000100 0100001001011001

0101011101001000010010010100110001000101 010011110101010101010010 010001010100111001000111010010010100111001000101010001010101001001010011 010001100100100101011000 01010100010010000100100101010011 0101000001010010010011110100001001001100010001010100110100101110

001010000101011101101000011001010111001001100101 0110000101101101 0100100100101001

00101000010101110100100001101111 0110000101101101 0100100100101001


	12. Page Eleven

0010100001010111011010000110000101110100 011010000110000101110000011100000110010101101110011001010110010000101001

0101110001101000011001010110110001110000 0110110101100101

 

 

 

M: 

Dear readers, I do not think that we were in the wrong to not be as trusting as before after the incident. Starla and I were just trying to make sure that everything would be alright. 

Now that my sister has turned in, I know that if I put up a lot of text, she will not bother to read what I


	13. Page Twelve

have written. I am hear to tell you an accurate description of what we look like. 

I am the younger sister, my name is Merion. I have blue eyes and bright, almost white blonde hair. I am taller than my sister by almost three inches, though she will not admit that by the end of this year I will be almost a foot taller than her. Which brings up the point of age. 

I am finally 17, and you may remember that I said my now deceased partner had proposed, yet the legal age to marry is 18, as is when we are finally considered an adult by the public. Charlotte and I knew that the chance of the marriage between two women becoming legal in our short lifetimes would be very, very slim, so we planned to get married in Vegas, as they don’t really check age. 

My older, yet more childish sister is only two years older than me, making her 19. She is short, and has a build like a child. She has a pixie cut, making it so that our shared face looks rounder on her as she does not have enough locks to frame it. She has severe Anxiety and Depression, yet our society pretends that these mental illnesses do not exist. 

I know that as you read this, you are not facing the same time that I am, but I will still do you the common courtesy of wishing all of you a Goodnight.

Remember, do not report what you see.

Goodnight, and all hail the Red Moon

  
  



	14. Page Thirteen

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**S:**

**I see that my sister has been making... unauthorized changes. She has fallen asleep, as I am nocturnal, I prefer to roam the night. We have not been able to talk for fifteen days, only type. Most of our conversations will not be put into this… whatever my sister has been calling it.**


	15. Page Fourteen

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**S:**

**Mom always called Mer the drama queen of the family. Said she didn’t know where Merion got it from. As if. Mom overreacted over everything.**

**If her veggie burger didn’t have enough cheese at a fast food restaurant:** **_I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH YOUR MANAGER_ **


	16. Page Fifteen

**If her clothes didn’t come out as clean as on the commercials:** **_*beep beep* *ring ring*_ ** **_HELLO, I DEMAND A REFUND_ ** **!**

**Heh. That was mom. Either she demanded something, or something demanded her. Mom, fashion designer, model, cook, actress, librarian, seamstress, singer, dancer. She was the hottest name in the modern world. Starring in 7 of the greatest movies in the millennium; publishing 5 albums of original music written and sung by her; sewing an entire original summer line of clothing; all part of her daily life.**

**I should get some sleep.**

**All hail the Red Moon.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


M:

At this point you may be wondering where our father is, as you have only ever heard about our mother. Our paternal father only stuck around long enough to tell that I was born. Our mother, was many things, but she was not virtuous. If anything, she earned the majority of our fundings from whoring herself out. Our paternal


	17. Page Sixteen

father was her most frequent customer, for some reason, he was the only one who ever got her pregnant. 

Do not mention this to anyone, but I am sure that it has to be part of the military experiments that were conducted a few years before Starla’s birth. 

But of course it couldn’t have been. 

It was just an accident. 

All hail the Red Moon.

  
  


**S:**

**My sister and I share very different views on our mother. I, obviously, adored her. My sister viewed her as more of an… object to be the scapegoat of all her problems. My sister has made many conspiracy theories as to our conception, however. We don’t really know/remember our father. She blames me because she thinks I knew who he was. I think we have different fathers, though. Have you read the differences in her description of us?**

**Our mom was a slim redhead who loved flannel, just like me. She also kept her hair short, just like me. Her smile would light up an entire room, just like Merion. And she also had blue eyes like Mer.**

**Anyways, we don’t actually know him. Mom always dazzled us with stories, though. Saying stuff like:** **_He was a god, children, and you were his two little goddesses that traveled to Earth with him, but there was conflict in the heavens, so he had to go back for a while._ **

**Or:** **_He was a brave astronaut, the first on Pluto, that’s why you never see him. Pluto’s so far away..._ **

**I remember this one time when she even told us that he had weird superpowers that malfunctioned one day, and**


	18. Page Seventeen

**so he killed himself accidentally. I think that was during her more depressed stage then. Before she started taking my “meds”. I miss her. A lot.**

**All hail the Red Moon.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ERR_Next_


	19. Page Eighteen

Four_Pages_Not_Found

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**YOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOU**


	20. Page Nineteen

**WILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILL**


	21. Page Twenty

**PAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAY**


	22. Page Twenty One

**YOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOU**


	23. Page Twenty Two

**WILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILLPAYYOUWILL**


	24. Page Twenty Three

M:

I never wanted to fight. I always viewed it as pointless and something that only ignorant people participated in. 

I just wanted to go back to my old life. Taking care of puppies and dogs with my secret girlfriend and mentally deranged older sister. 

I still want that. 

And it will never happen.

I am worried that they will find us. The document won’t stop malfunctioning. I’m scared now. Sometimes when Starla is asleep all I can do is cry. The saline drips down my face with no end. I think of Hora. I think of the future that we may have had. And I miss her. I miss her so much. I want to join her. Sometimes I think that I could, but I could never do that to my sister. I am the only family that she has left. She doesn’t deserve this type of rotten little sister. 

When it comes down to it, I really am just the brat she says I am. I’m sorry Starla. I’ll try my best to be better. I really am trying my best. I miss Hora. I miss her a lot. Maybe the government was right  -There was an error with what the author was trying to type. Please reload your page and try again.- 

What am I saying? You care non for this, do you, reader? How about I tell you more of the intrepid adventure of my sister and I? That seems like the best course of action here.

I couldn’t find Starla. Anywhere. My heart was beating so fast as I looked for her. My eyes scanned rows upon rows of bloody, mutilated bodies. All of their


	25. Page Twenty Four

eyes were open as they stared at me. Though none of them were my dear sister.

And I was overjoyed at this. 

I found her in the injured cue, where there were several amputees. One of the girls that I had trained with for months had her arms blackened with cold burns as well as third degree burns from the fire that had emanated from the bombs. The girl- Marie- was sitting with her hand on an ice pack, or after a moment, I noticed that it wasn’t hand, rather a stump of what used to be a hand. I remember that before I could walk past her quietly, I had to swallow the acrid bile rising in my throat.

 

**S:**

**I’m on my laptop. There’s a lot to be said and little time to say it. My sister had obviously spotted me, and was running through the lines of people who needed more help than me, when she realized… Our aunt was there, sitting among ashes that must have come from her hair, which was black and burned to a crisp. Of course, in the time I had been there, I had had enough time to study her. And the man who had his arm around her.**

**He had a slightly stocky build, with a suspicious looking goatee. He was blonde, with a few shocks of white in his hair, which was normal, I guess, for victims of great shock and trauma. He was taller than our aunt, but that’s not saying much. Most people are taller than our aunt.**

**The real shock, was, of course, seeing her alive. When they brought me in, as I saw her, I immediately wanted to jump up and scream in her face about where**


	26. Page Twenty Five

**she’d been, why she had left our mother in the detrimental state she was in, and how she had survived the Government on her tail for getting a nose ring.**

**Bodily harm. A big no-no if you wanted to stay out of their scopes. I remember one time, Kailee, a friend from grade school, got an ear pierced, just one, and you would never know she had existed in the first place. The Government is strict about that kind of stuff. I have to go, though. I’ll continue in the morning.**

**All hail the Red Moon.**

**  
** M: 

Starla is asleep right now. The stars are too bright tonight. Everything is so white. I cannot sleep. Is starlight supposed to hurt? 

You should care not for this, after all, my sister did leave you at a very awkward stage. While she was with our ‘Aunt,’ (Whom I have disowned since she confirmed her pure hatred for my sister and I.) I was trying not to be sick. I remember a commander coming up to me with a rifle in hand. He was our star sniper, and a new commander at that. He was awkward and obviously toying with the idea of abusing his power to get into my pants, like he had been trying to do for ages now.

I saluted him lightly and tried to push around him. His hand was firm on my shoulder though, and I couldn’t move. He had made one of my nerves implode. It was only then that the realization struck me, the realization that he was not like us. 

He was like our father. 

I will let my sister continue as she wanted to. My eyes are too tired to see the computer screen.

All hail the Red Moon.


	27. Page Twenty Six

**S:**

**I always loved the ocean. Though I never saw it myself, I could always imagine the millions of sea creatures swimming below the surface. I could imagine the raw power it held. How in a split second, it could save you; or kill you. I felt like the ocean in that moment.**

**I felt like I had billions of emotions bubbling in my chest, waiting to be released.**

**I felt like I could go over and snap a wrist in half, or mend one.**

**But most of all, I had a blinding feeling that I couldn’t classify as one I had ever felt before.**

**It felt like the sun beating down on you on a hot summer's day, slowly burning your skin without you realizing it. It felt like the moment before you go off a diving board, expecting to swan dive, but secretly knowing you might drown. It felt like the tipping point between** light **, and** **dark** **.**

**I gazed up at the ceiling of the warehouse in the silent night, my hands tucked under my head, my legs crossed, my sister clutching me as when we were little. I think she was just so glad to know I wasn’t dead that she didn’t really care what people thought of her. She had been so shocked by the new commander going in front of her that her brain had started imagining that she was hurt, and she started spasming in his grip. He had a strong hold on her as he carried her over and laid her down next to me, knowing that I was her sister.**

**Sometimes, when there is deep emotional trauma within someone, they start imagining things. She had been hallucinating, we think, and it was too much for**


	28. Page Twenty Seven

**her poor body to withstand. She was knocked out cold for 35 hours. I think it’s time for me to follow in her footsteps, and sleep.**

**All hail the Red Moon.**

  
  


M: 

My eyes still hurt. 

What’s wrong with me? It seems that the light hurts my eyes more and more each day. It’s gotten to the point where I can barely stand it. The pain focuses on the corneas and irises. Is this to be my punishment? For breaking the laws? Starla, please help me. 

  
  


Please, big sister. U xb vEK;T AWW

 

**S:**

**Mer? Are you okay? Should I call over Vasilion? He can help.**

M: 

Starla. I can’t stt. Help.

 

**S:**

**You can’t see? Have you been doing deadspeed** **again?**

 

M:

I’m blind. It’s been happening for quite a while.I just didn’t tell you.

 

**S:**


	29. Page Twenty Eight

**Whoever is out there. I have to go. I have to… do something. I can’t just leave my sister like this. Farewell.**

  
  
  


M:

I can barely see. The tech kids say that they are going to help me. I ave learned to read breial and spend the majoriy of my free time in the library that this house possesses. I hope tha I am able to see my sister again. I miss seeing the type on the screen. We havent really spoken in dais. I can’t do this anymore.

Goodbye, dear readers...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Page Twenty Nine

Five days later, No additional logs were made before the timestamp on Starla’s online diary.

 

**November Ninth, 2036**

 

**Dear Giga,**

**Sigh. My sister is blind. This happened once when we were very small children, but I don’t think she remembers it. Not very well, at least. She complained about bright light then. I should’ve known by the entries to the log. I am mentally berating myself for letting this happen to her. I’m the older sister. I should be responsible for any damage caused to Starla 2.0. No. That’s not fair. She is her complete other self. I feel like I am compensating for both of our brain power right now. Not the best pairing, I suppose. I barely have enough sanity for one half of me. I fill the other half with alcohol and illegal medication. It makes me numb. Like the me that went through the tragedies wasn’t really me, but some other version of me that I watch through a T.V. screen. Anyways, she’s been very tired lately. I expect she’s feigning it to get away from Vasilious, who is giving her nasty tasting pills saying it will help her.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Page Thirty

The next diary entry was scanned from the pages of Merion’s journal like diary. The date is from the very next day.

For your convenience, I have placed Merion’s diary into the document. I find it surprising that she was able to write while blind, it made me wonder what kind of a woman she was.

 

11-10-36

 

Dear Diary,

 

Sometimes I hate this stupid book. I hate it so much. My throat aches to sing again, I love the sound of my harmonious voice echoing through our small house, it was the one good thing that my mother taught me. I loved the feeling over my vocal cords vibrating with love and passion, the words would spill out of my lips and float into the air and out of the window. I loved it. And I loved to speak. I loved to talk to my sister, who would listen to me read from the books from our local public library. No matter how often I read, Starla would always  listen to me. It made my heart swell with happiness. I learned how to read braille, like I said earlier, and I have been trying to get Merion to learn, but she doesn’t want to. At least, I don’t think that she does. I can only see bright lights, and large movements. I should be better for her. She deserves a better younger sister. I am not nearly good enough for her. I miss my big sister.

I know that I have been going on with the book thing for a long time, but I choose to carry on. 

When I was a little kid, before I knew how to read, Merion and I would cuddle together on the couch and she would read me the same book that I was obsessed with over and over again. I loved it so much. And I always felt so safe. Her voice would take up all the others that were yelling at me. I never told anyone about the voices. I never thought I needed to til I was an adult. Therapists are something that do not exist in the world, so I could not tell


	32. Page Thirty One

anyone about what was happening. I have never listened to the voices. They tell me to do the most horrible things that anyone could ever imagine. 

They told me to kill my sister today. What kind of a monster am I becoming?

Sincerely, Merion

 

11-11-36

 

Dear Diary,

I want everything to be back to normal. My head hurts a lot. Every single day. I can barely sleep anymore. The voices always get harder to control and keep under tabs when I’m tired, which is why I sleep so much.

Sincerely, Merion

 

11-20-36

 

Dear Dairy,

I want to scream. I know it would kill everyone, but I’m going to explode. 

Sincerely, Merion

 

6-30-37

 

Dear Dairy,

I’m crying.

Sincerely, Merion

 

8-14-37

 

Dear Diary,

I know that I have not been writing often, but it is getting harder and harder for me to move. I’m lethargic and my limbs ache from being curled up


	33. Page Thirty Two

for days on end. I want to move, I really do, but I’m afraid. I don’t know how to walk while blind. I’ll hurt myself, I know I will. 

Sincerely, Merion

  
  
  
  
  


The following are a continuation of the previously featured logs.

 

**S:**

**Merion has not been getting better as we had hoped. I curse the Red Moon. She is slow and lethargic. Her movements are clumsy, and I sense that she is hiding yet more things from me. She can see the screen now though, thanks to glasses produced specially for her by the tech guys. Her job consists of mostly computer work right now, as her previously valued sharpshooter abilities have been taken away by something deep within her brain.**

 

M: 

I can finally see the screen, which means that I can talk to my sister again. I cannot express how much I longed to see her words run across the screen as they once did. I feel useless, not being able to do anything like I used to. I used to be able to shoot a Government official from the roof of a building ten stories high, at night, no less! But now, all I do is fumble over the keys of this laptop all day. I want to leave this country. I am planning on doing so, despite my lack of sight. I’ll take Starla with me, we’ll go far away, far away from this idiotic nation.


	34. Page Thirty Three

Fuck the Red Moon

 

**S:**

**I think my sister has gone mad. She has started questioning the Red Moon, which keeps us all alive here on this hellforsaken planet. She says that because of her inability to see the Moon, that it might not truly be benevolent. We know of its existence, of course. But she thinks that if it hasn't helped us yet, then it must not care. She has forsaken our God. Our one and only source of hope. She is ruining it. Djfiejruuiehududkkjjjjjjjjjjjj**

 

*interference detected. Restarting systems* 

 

**I am back. My mind was… um… inhabilitated in the moment. That is the best way to describe it. It's becoming more and more frequent. I hate this. These. Absent moments in my life I cannot remember. Because the government controls me for short periods of time. It's still me in there, but no other emotions other than anger. The flashes are getting longer, with shorter periods in between. I am dying. Only because they sense when you have moments of passion. Then they use it against you, making that passion the only thing you CAN feel.**

 

M:

I hate this world. My anger boils and festers in my gut, making me almost physically ill. I hate the Moon that I cannot see. I hate the fact that it allowed my Mother, and fiance to be ripped out of my grasp and murdered in front of my eyes. I hate the fact the this


	35. Page Thirty Four

Moon has allowed thousands of my countrymen to be murdered relentlessly in a war that was started in cold blood and personal prejudices. And most of all, I hate the fact that my older sister is still under the influences of this false God. The God that has not helped us while basic science has screamed in our faces of eons at a time. My older sister who was supposed to be the smart one, as she was older and would have more experience, is the most ignorant person within my grasp, and yet I cannot will myself to tell her that she is wrong. The Red Moon is not a God. It is something born out of a Hell that did not exist. 

Fuck the Devil Spawn

 

**S:**

**You are wrong, my dearest, most loving sister in the entire galaxy. I can hear the Moon. Whenever I take my… um… meds… it whispers to me. Things I need to do. Things I must see. People i must kill. It helps me make these decisions for the betterment of mankind. It helps me. Help you.**

M:

You are being controlled. And you know that you are being controlled. You fucking idiot. Stay the fuck away from me you horrible, idiotic sister of mine. I should have left you back home, you worthless murderer. I can’t see it, that’s why I cannot hear it anymore. Because I told them to stop. Because I finally drove our wondrous, fucked-up, hell-forsaken government out of my head. You will stay away from me. I will not allow myself to be killed by my own sister just because her false God told her to. You idiot. Why don’t you ever listen to me? I


	36. Page Thirty Five

may be the younger sister, but I do know a thing or two more than you.

 

Merion. Stop. Listen to me. Time is of the essence. Your sister is gone. For good. Do not ask me my name. Even i don't know it. I think I am a computer. You must get out. I will help you. But you must. Get. Out. She will come for you. No matter what she says. She has been scooped clean and brainwashed. Run.

 

M:

If you are a computer, then why should I trust you? Not that I wasn’t already planning to flee, but you must be being controlled by the government as well. I am running. Just allow me to do one thing.

 

Dear sister,

I know that I am but an enemy to you now, but I just wanted you to know that despite all I have said over the years about me hating you, it was all wrong. You are my older sister, thus I always felt insignificant to you. I felt like I was the unwanted child, the second child that was not needed. You and Mom were always so close, and now I have lost you both. I had to run, there was nothing else that I could do. But I will find a way to get you back, I promise. Forget your false God. It has done nothing for you. I’ll help you forget it.

Remember this: I love you with all of my heart and soul. 

Sincerely, Merion

 


	37. Page Thirty Eight

Um, I forgot to mention. You have to kill her to get out alive. Sorry. So. Good luck, agent 347. Good luck. And goodbye.


	38. Author's Letters

Dear Readers,

I would like to introduce my Guest Writer for this story, her name is Em, she is my Platonic Soulmate. I kind of felt like we were the sisters in the story in the way of how they loved each other. 

As you know, this is very different to my normal writing style and I was a bit taken aback by it at first, but eventually it became really fun to write in this laidback, easy fashion. 

This book wasn’t really what I had in mind in the beginning. I remember typing the comment: “What have we created?” the first time that we ever put in ‘All Hail the Red Moon’, which was not actually in the beginning, those were added in later. 

I had a lot of fun writing this and having an excuse to spend more time with Em, even if she was across the internet from me. She’s gonna say that this is really cheesy but I really did feel an immense joy swell in my heart when I wrote this with her, even though we did horrible things to our characters. It really helped with my depression.

FF: We named each other’s characters.

Sincerely, Sissytobitch10seconds (my username)

  
  
  


Dear readers of…. Um… Sissytobitch10seconds, (what kind of username is that? ( A good one :P) )

Em here. Duh. Um, so. Hi. I wrote out the part of Starla, who was named by STB10S. Originally, I was going to make her the really tough one who kind of likes being an introvert, but really likes talking to people, but then well, mind control. Government. Put together the pieces. STB10S and I dove into this story with no characters, no plot, no story points, nothing. This made her really uncomfortable at first, but then she got used to it and really started to get into character.  Like she said, we did horrible stuff to Starla and Merion, (who I had kind of wanted to be twins in the beginning, but, oh well, what can ya do), but that was mainly because I started to resent starla for reasons yet unknown to me. Oh boy. I've been rambling on for a while. I should stop.

-Em


End file.
